cacklingshadowschatshackfandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar Dark Ch37: Churaians On The Attack!
Brought to you by =Chapter 37-Churaians on the Attack= ~ PEEEEOOOWOOO!!! PEWPEWPEW!!! PEWPEWPOWPOW!!! POWPOWPOW-POWOW!!! The cyclone of fire suddenly dispersed as the tremendous sound of a trumpet drowned out the roar of the battlefield. Aang looked down and saw Chuckles Churaian raise his head, a trumpet in hand with the ground beneath the Churaians' feet blasted away, leaving a hole full of heavily churned dirt in the ground. The rollers strained to free themselves of the tremendous amount of earth that had suddenly been blown on top of them, but it was no use. Mundo and Tonis Churaian leapt and their massive weapons blurred as they struck again and again, denting and cleaving the War Rollers as easily as though they were cheese. In seconds the rollers circling them had all been disabled. Katrina and Aang hovered, staring stunned at the impossible sight below them, "How did he do that?" Aang asked. Katrina grinned behind her mask, "They're Churaians, that's what they LOOK OUT!" Aang lashed out with a spectral blade and narrowly managed to deflect the mortar round coming right at them. Katrina looked down, "Why am I still carrying you?" Aang looked up at her and blinked, "Oh, sorry." He aimed a hand at the ground and a circular platform of spectral energy materialized under him, the energy flowing up over his feet and locking them in place. He gave Katrina a thumbs up, "I'm good!" Then he turned his attention to the mechs still zipping around below and saw that the Beinstyrke and Churaians were making short work of them as the Vampiri caught the comparatively sluggish machines in chain nets. The Bone-Mongers smashed the machines with hammers and threw them at the Mammoth Mechs advancing over the hill like grenades. The Mammoth Mechs were too well armored though, and even though many of the Mechs hurled were perfectly aimed, only one actually connected with a Mammoth Mech as the Mammoth pilots adeptly swung their Mechs' trunk cannons and knocked the incoming projectiles off target, other times simply blasting them out of the air when the trunk cannon couldn't be brought up far enough. The battle looked almost stalemated except for one very important thing: The Churaians. Seconds after dispatching the last of the rollers assaulting them, the three brothers charged the nearest Mammoth. Revolving barrels flared to life, spitting fire and metal like lightning at the brothers. Had the weapons connected, the brothers would have been shredded before they even got close, but they never stood a chance against the incredible power of a Churaian with a trumpet. Chuckles hadn't stopped playing. The tremendous sound erupting from his trumpet was less a sound than a pressurized hurricane. The bullets were scattered away off course as though glancing off an impenetrable shield and the Churaians plowed on. As they were finally almost upon the Mammoth, which had actually begun to back pedal, Tonis ran up Mundo's back and leapt the last twenty feet to the Mammoth. His axe crashed through the "head" of the Mech like a brick through glass. In an instant, the wiring controlling the weapons, as well as the feet of one of the machines four pilots, were cleanly severed, the deadly weapons falling silent as the pilot screamed in agony. He didn't scream long though. Chuckles and Mundo slammed into the Mammoth with the full force of their charge behind them, crumpling the metal beneath their armored hands and in an instant, all three Churaians were under the Mech, heaving upward, "BOOM YAH CHURAIAN!" They roared in triumph as the mighty machine tipped over backward. The Imperial Army cheered as the massive machine grew still and the brothers raced onto the next of the massive machines, setting to song as they began to tear through the enemy Mechs. BANG BOOM CRASH SMACK! CHURAIAN BROTHERS ON THE ATTACK! TEAR AND SCREECH INTO THE BREECH! WE ARE CHURAIANS! Up and over went another Mech, the three brothers actually getting behind it and shoving it forward like a battering ram as they used its armor to shield themselves from the weapons fire of the Mechs they were charging. NEVER FEAR! NO CAUSE TO FROWN! WE CHURAIANS WILL SAVE THE TOWN! TRY ALL YOU LIKE TO KEEP US DOWN! WE ARE CHURAIANS! They suddenly lifted the mech they had been pushing over their heads and slammed it down onto the Mech they had been charging before leaping over the sparking wreckage just as the munitions aboard it finally exploded. It lit up the sky behind them as they slammed into the next three Mechs and whirled around them in what seemed almost like a choreographed dance, never letting up their chant... BANG BOOM CRASH SMACK! CHURAIAN BORTHERS ON THE ATTACK! BATTLE AND GORE! IT'S OUR HONOR! WE ARE CHURAIANS! The massive mechs were quickly reduced to rubble beneath their mountainous frenzied blows, and as the remaining mammoths turned to retreat, the Churaians fell on the slowest of them like wolves upon a wounded deer. There was suddenly a loud sound like a war horn, and one of the massive mobile fortresses suddenly opened up, a huge mech shaped like a spider folding out of it. It ground massive spiked rollers at them with a sound like the buzzing of a massive bee as though baring its fangs at them. The Churaians charged on undaunted, SEND YOUR SPIDER BIG AS A HILL! WE WILL WIN YES EVEN STILL! SMASH THEM LIKE THE BUGS THEY ARE! WE ARE CHURAIANS! YAAAAAR!!! They leapt upon the massive spider mech, swinging from its towering legs like monkeys. They ripped hoses and cylinders from their housings and tore through its armor like Churaians possesed as they sought the machinery responsible for powering the mechanical monstrosity. In moments, the spider fell and the Churaians stood atop it, defiantly staring down the fortress before them as numerous weapons turned to aim at them. LITTLE RATS LITTLE RATS LET US IN! WE CHURAIANS ARE YOUR FRIENDS! WE SWEAR BY THE HAIR OF OUR CHINNY-CHIN-CHINS! LET US IN AND THIS BATTLE WILL END! Before the fortress's weapons could open fire, the Churaians had charged it. They ran right up to it and leapt upon its armored outer shell, running up and across it, lashing out with their weapons as they went. Every where they struck, the fortress lost a weapon. After a moment or two of Churaians running around on it, the fortress's outer shell was stripped clear of defenses. The Churaians turned and yelled, BEINSTYRKE AND VAMPIRI! HELP US OUT WE NEED A KEY! A MORTAR BOMB OR MAYBE THREE! They cleared away and a dozen Beinstyrke mortars arced up and away from the Imperial Battle Line, slamming down on the spot from which the massive spider mech had emerged. When the smoke cleared, the Churaians were gone, disappeared into a massive gaping hole in the fortress's shell. The fortress didn't quite buck and jump with the force of their assault inside it, but it came close. Over the screams of dying Republic soldiers came the boisterous battle song of the Churaians, STRIKE HARD STRIKE FAST! STRIKE FIRST STRIKE LAST! WE WILL NOT LET YOU HARM OUR FRIENDS! WE ARE CHURAIANS! BANG BOOM CRASH SMACK! CHURAIAN BROTHERS ON THE ATTACK! FEAR OUR NAME AND FEAR OUR SONG! FACE OUR WRATH AND YOU'LL BE GONE! BANG BOOM CRASH SMACK! CHURAIAN BROTHERS ON THE ATTACK! BOOM! YAH! CHURAIANS! At "BOOM YAH CHURAIANS", the brothers tore their way free of the fortress's armor, Chuckles yelling "BOOM!" Mundo yelling "YAH!" and Tonis shouting "CHURAIANS!". Thick black smoke roiled from the openings in the heavy armor behind them as the massive fortress stopped moving, its weapons having long since fallen dead. Just as the Imperial Army was about to cheer, there was a flash of light and the Churaians were suddenly flying over the army's heads. A small mech skidded to a halt where the Churaians had been standing, and three figures clad in red leapt down charging to engage the Churaians who had gotten right back up and were charging again. The Red Lotus's mech suddenly reformed into an armored attack suit that caught Mundo's hammer as it came over and started grappling with him as Chuckles and Tonis started fighting the other three. Iarna snarled, "The Red Lotus Riders, what are they doing here?!" "Not sure, but I doubt they're here to help us," Amon replied as he appeared beside her. Iarna smiled, "Lord Amon would you mind getting them off my battlefield? They're irking me." Amon nodded, "At once Princess." He disappeared and the Red Lotus Riders were all suddenly knocked flying backwards and their mech collapsed with a massive splash. Amon wiped his hands as he stood next to the Churaians, "So those were the mighty Red Lotus Riders? I'm unimpressed." The Churaians looked and saw that the Riders were all bleeding profusely from massive wounds. Amon saluted the Churaians, "Gentlemen, shall we continue?" "BOOM YAH CHURAIAN!" The Churaians were immediately off again, and suddenly the ground exploded beneath them as something huge swooped onto the battlefield, making it shake as it landed. Amon reappeared at the command tent, "Orders your highness?" Iarna looked at the five massive dragon Mechs that were suddenly tearing into the army, "Relay to the Emperor that we need him to deal with the dragons, tell the Churaians to engage the second fort if they can stand, and tell the division commanders that they are to engage the force coming down the eastern slope. Tell them it's the White Hunt. They need to be ready to deal with fire. Omen, go assist them, and deal with that specter leading them. I will handle that thing in my fiance's body." Everyone looked at her in confusion and then there was a blast of trumpets as a surge of white clad horsemen came stampeding over the eastern slope. Omen looked, "How did you-" She was cut off as the Churaians suddenly went flying through the top of the command tent. Something huge roared and drowned out the battlefield. Where the Churaians had been standing, Graveren was roaring a challenge to the world, his features twisted, hair gray and eyes burning crimson as Lycaon grinned savagely behind them. Bone armor suddenly erupted all over Iarna's body as she stepped forward and drew her blade, "The real battle starts now." Category:Avatar Category:Avatar Dark Category:Fanon Category:Cackling Shadow